Going To Barbados
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: The CSI team of New York take a trip to Barbados. One week, ten people, and stuff for them to do. How will the week be, and how many people can get together by the end of the trip? SM, FA, DL, KA
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready to Head South

**Going to Barbados**

**Summary: The CSI team of New York take a trip to Barbados. One week, ten people, and stuff for them to do. How will the week be, and how many people can get together by the end of the trip? friendship, romance, and humor**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CSI New York, and you all should know that by now. Enjoy this story to your liking.**_

**_A/N: summer vacation calls for another vacation CSI NY fic, please enjoy_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Getting Ready to Head South for the Week**_

It was the morning of a sunny Thursday. Mac let his team get off a week, for all their hardwork for the year. And to congradulate the add ons Lindsay Monroe, Adam Ross, Dr. Hammerback and Kendall Novak for fitting right in and surviving.

They all were to meet up at the JFK airport, Mac was there first he wanted everyone to get there before 8:30 so it wouldn't be extremely crowded. Their plane leaving at 9:30.

He awaited till his first members appeared, Stella and Danny.

"Hey Mac," Stella greets with a small smile, in which he smiles back.

"Mac," Danny yawns. "I'm so glad I packed yesterday. How is this a vacation if we have to wake up early?"

Mac just shook his head as more arrivals came. Last who arrived was Don.

"Now that we're all here..." Mac starts. "I already pre-registered us at the hotel. Got our rooms, and people who are rooming with each other."

"How'd you pay for all of this boss?" Adam asked.

"I have my ways."

"So who's rooming with who?" Danny quickly asked.

"Kendall and Lindsay. Jess with Stella. Danny, Hawkes and Sid. And with me are Adam and Don."

"Hey why do girls only have pairs and guys have three people?" Adam asked.

"Because I said so" Mac states. "If that's all situated, it's time to get on our plane."

They all nod grabbing their luggage, and within twenty minutes all were on the plane.

Mac sat with Stella and Adam. Don and Danny. Hawkes and Sid sat together. And Jess with Lindsay and Kendall.

"And Don, why were you the last person who arrived here?"

"I had company over."

"Oh really now? A woman?"

"Yeah, she was nice. Told her I was leaving for a week."

"So are you going to continue seeing her?"

"I don't know yet. That'll come about later. Why'd you ask anyways?"

"Just wondering," Danny smirks. "And I think Jess kind of likes you."

"Jess, how do you figure?"

"She's always smiling at you."

"So?"

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know," Don shrugs, he turns around and looks at Jess, two rows back, and she smiles.

"So Mac, what are we going to do when we get there?" Stella asked Mac.

"What ever the team wants to do. I have nothing planned for today."

"Do I get to see a vacation side to Mac Taylor? You never take vacation."

"I don't get out much."

"I can tell," Stella smiles.

"So Jess, what's up with you and Don?" Lindsay asks.

"Nothing, why do you say that?"

"Your always smiling at the boy."

"He's nice to me, and a good partner."

"Okay."

"Well, what about you and Messer?"

"He's sweet, but I don't know. He's not a good relationship keeping kind of guy."

"This vacation is going to be very interesting," Kendall spoke up.

"What do you mean by that?" Lindsay asked.

"Just of who's going to be dating by the end of this vacation. You and Danny, me and Adam and Jess and Don."

"That's not going to happen," Lindsay shook her head.

"I think you are forgetting a certain two people Kendall?" Jess asked.

"Who?"

"Only the leaders of the group."

"Mac and Stella? You really think they like each other?"

"They've been close friends for 10 years, would be weird if they didn't feel anything towards each other more than friendship."

"I just think it's Mac who's too afraid to admit it. He's so by the book," Lindsay sighs.

"Maybe this vacation will enlighten him that he and Stella are perfect for each other."

"Hey Kendall, you want to go sit over by Adam, and bring Stella back here?" Lindsay smiled.

Kendall face gleams, "Yeah," Kendall got up and walked over to Mac, Stella and Adam.

"Oh, hey Kendall," Adam grins.

"Stella, do you mind if I sit here for a sec? Jess and Lindsay have something they want to talk to you about."

She looks at Mac, "You don't need permission from me."

"Of course not," Stella smiles, pats his thigh and gets up. Adam scooting over to Mac and Kendall sitting in the aisle seat.

Stella joined Lindsay and Jess sitting down next to Jess.

"Hey Stella."

"Hey Lindsay, Jess, you wanted to talk to me?"

"About Mac."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"If I'm not mistaken, you like him right?" Jess asked.

"More than a friend," Lindsay added.

"Well, kind of, it's a complicated situation. There's nothing I don't like about him."

"Why don't you just go for it then?"

"It's Mac. You know, the man that always goes by the book. He would say something like we can't have a relationship, because I don't believe in having a relationship with someone I work with."

"But with you it might be different, you ever consider that?"

"We're best friends, he won't want to risk that either."

"Damn he's stubborn," Jess smiles.

"I'm just as stubborn," Stella reminds her.

"That may be true, but you should just try talking to him."

"Yeah, when we get to the hotel it'll be lunch time. You and him can eat and then go walk on the beach and just talk," Lindsay acknowledges.

"I'll think about it."

"Just make a move before it's too late."

Jess laughs, "Well Lindsay, if you tell her that, why can't you do that with Danny?"

"I hope you're joking. He flirts with me, he should make the first move. And what about you and Don?"

"He has to make the step. I'm not wasting my time, he likes me, he'll just have to admit it himself."

"Well, can I go now?"

"Um... sure. Talk to you when we land," Jess nods and Stella went back to her seat and Kendall went back to hers.

* * *

_Okay so how was the introduction to this story, please review :D and sorry if it'slame, all my summer vacation fics are._


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Barbados

_oh my thanks for all the pleasant reviews I got, here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy as much as the first._

**_Chapter 2: Welcome To Barbados_**

A few hours later the plane had finally arrived to the Barbados airport. After they gathered their bags from baggage claim, they went outside.

"So, how are we getting to the hotel?" Adam asked.

"Pre-paid taxi transportation."

"Man with all the money," Adam sighs.

Mac ignores him, "We just have to wait for them to arrive, they should be here soon."

The group sits down on benches. Stella sat down next to Mac.

"Hey."

"Hey Stella."

"So, I was thinking that when we get situated at our hotel rooms, you and me can go get lunch and walk along the beach."

"Just us?"

"Yeah, would be awkward if we all walked in a big group."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me."

"Okay," Stella smiles, patting his thigh.

"Well the taxis are here," Danny states as two taxi vans pulled up.

"Guys in one and girls in the other."

"Of course," Don shook his head, they all grabbed their luggage and packed up the taxis and drove off to their hotel.

It was about a half an hour ride to their home for the week.

The girls stepped out, "Nice place," Kendall smiled.

"I wonder what the rooms are going to look like," Jess smiled as she watched the men taking out their luggage.

She walks over to Don with her luggage. "Need some help Flack?"

"I'm pretty capable."

"Well if you are, do you mind carrying an extra bag?"

"Why can't you carry it?"

"You got nice strong arms," she flirts, placing a hand on his arm.

"Your doing fine by yourself though."

"If you don't want to be a gentleman about it," she fake frowns.

Stella came over to Jess and Don.

"Hey you two," she smiles placing her bags on the ground. "How is my roomie and Don doing?"

Don gave her a suspicious look, "Fine. How are you and Detective Taylor?"

"Fine," she nods as Mac came over to them.

"Hey Stella, you want me to help carry your bags?"

"Thanks Mac, but I got it."

"Okay... so is everyone ready?"

The group all nods, and Mac let the taxis go. The group all go inside and to the register where the man was.

"We're the group from New York," Mac states.

"Oh, your Detective Taylor," he nods. "Well, here are the keys. Any of you need help going up, fifth floor?" he asks, directing more to the ladies.

"No thanks," Lindsay and Stella say.

"Well, you all enjoy your stay, and see you gals later," he winks, mainly at Stella and Lindsay.

Danny shook his head and the rest was walking away.

"Were you hitting on me and my boss' women?"

"Not at all, have a nice day."

Danny frowns at him and caught up with the others at the elevator.

"Hey Montana, what was that back there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were smiling at that man."

"Okay, and?" Lindsay crossed her arms.

"You guys coming in or what?" Don asked.

Lindsay nods and both got in the elevator. The ride to the fifth floor was mainly in silence. The door dings open and they all get out.

"Okay, everyone gets a key, and if you lose it, you will have to pay for another one," Mac announces handing them out.

They all nod and head to their rooms.

"I'm right across the hall from your room," Mac tells Stella.

"Okay, I'll see you when I'm ready. Thanks for this vacation Mac, it's going to be fun."

"We all worked hard for it," Mac nods and opened the door to his room, and Stella left for hers.

"Oh my... this room is great," Stella smiles when she entered. Jess already picked a bed.

"Don't you got a date to get to?"

"I have to change first. Glad we had a girls day to get some clothes."

"Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"We only got two beds?" Danny asked in shock. "I am so not sleeping with Sid."

"Danny, there is a couch," Hawkes tells him. "I can sleep on that, and you two can take the beds."

"Oh, hey thanks Sheldon, I owe you one."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I either have to sleep with Adam, or you Mac?" Don frowned.

"I can sleep on the couch, no big deal."

"Well that's not fair Mac, you should have the bed. You work the hardest for a vacation," Don nods.

"No offense Don, but you're too tall for the couch," Adam smiles. "I'm taking the couch."

"OKay then, things are settled."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, this place is great, my apartment isn't this amazing," Kendall grins, plopping down on her bed.

"Soft bed, Oh my gosh, Kendall, we have ourselves a nice bath."

Kendall goes into the bathroom, "Wow, you can fit like three people in there."

"Maybe you and Adam can take a nice bath together," Lindsay states, making Kendall blush.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice," Jess smiles when Stella came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a skirt, tank top and flip flops.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, you don't wear enough skirts."

"Well, thanks then, well I should get going. I'm getting hungry and..."

"Your anxious to get together with Mac."

Stella just shook her head, sticking her key in her bag she was taking with her and left.

She knocked on Mac's door and he answered wearing dark blue swim shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Nice Mac, those swim trunks new?"

"Yeah, you know, you don't wear skirts enough."

"You think so too."

"So, you hungry yet?"

"Yeah I am."

"Are you sure you don't want the whole group to eat lunch together?"

"You said today they get to do whatever, so let them do that."

"Yeah, your right."

"Well lead the way Detective," Stella smirks.

_Okay, so I know your all still probably enjoying so, leave a little review or note of some sort before you go._


	3. Chapter 3: Enjoying Each Other's Company

_thanks for the reviews, story alerts and making this ur favorite story I got, enjoy this chapter as well_

**_Chapter 3: Enjoying Each Other's Company_**

Mac and Stella just went to the food shack on the beach, right behind the hotel. They both got hot dogs and a bottled water, and started walking.

"Remember this Mac?"

"Yeah, dog show, two years ago. Best dinner of my life," Mac laughs.

"Sure, one you paid for, and you lost money too," she smirks, at the night two years back.

"I miss days like those."

"We can still have days like those Mac."

"I know, just life seems so hectic."

"You just get stressed is all, you just need one day a week to just relax."

"I used to like relaxing, but now I'm alone, so it's hard."

"Your not fully alone Mac, you have me."

"I know, thanks for that Stella."

"How about once we get back to New York, every Saturday it'll be just me and you, out of the lab not worrying about any cases, and just be in each other's company."

"I might like that," Mac face lights up.

"You probably will," Stella smirks.

"I like this Stella, just walking and talking with you, no other people bothering us."

"Me too Mac."

"Wonder if we never met, how things would be different."

"Well, I'm glad that we're where we are now best friends."

"I don't ever want this to change, I care about our friendship too much."

"Well, um... what if it did change?"

"Why would it?" Mac stopped walking.

"Well, we can't really go backwards. Just a thought, maybe this friendship is supposed to be more."

"More as in..."

Stella shrugs, "I don't know, maybe a real relationship as a couple..." she pauses, as she saw Mac's expression turn from a confused look to one of wonder.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Um... all I know is, I'm tired of keeping it in."

"Oh, well... I guess saying having a relationship with some one I work with, wouldn't be a reason. Yes I do care for you Stella. But I just wonder if that could ruin our friendship."

"We're close enough already, I don't think it could change. But who says this relationship is going to end."

"Stella," he started grabbing her hand, "I want to be, just the thought of us splitting up and working together would be awkward."

"Only if we make it," she replies.

"You make me happy Stella, I just don't want you to get hurt in any way."

"With you Mac, it's kind of impossible."

"I want you to always be in my life, and if a relationship is a way to keep it like that. Maybe it would be best if we did go out."

"You already act like a boyfriend, I see the look you give guys that flirt with me. Our whole team probably saw us happening."

"You want to tell them?"

"Your pride isn't going anywhere Mac. They all like the idea of us. You worry too much, everything is going to be okay."

"I know, sorry that I worry too much."

"Don't be sorry, I would be upset if you were less worried."

"Thanks," Mac smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Mac, you just want to lie down. I brought a blanket we could lay on."

Mac shrugs, "If it makes me have to deal with my team less, sure," he smiles.

"Nice," Stella shook her head, taking out a blanket from her bag. She lays it down and both of them sit on it. She put her bag by their feet. Then both lie on their backs.

"I think I'm going to like this relationship," Mac smiled when Stella put her head on his upper chest. He automatically wraps an arm around her.

"Can I say I told you so?

"No."

She looks up at him, "Why not?"

"Because I said so," he smirks.

"I know how to get that smug look off your face."

"And how can you do that?"

Stella smirks and pins his arms down, straddling his waist, and bringing her lips to his. She pulls back, Mac looking at her in shock.

"Um..." Mac gulps. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because, it's my right as the girlfriend."

"Then what's the right of the boyfriend?"

"You don't get a right, except to enjoy what your girlfriend does for you."

"A little flirty today, are you?" he smirks.

"What's that supposed to..." she stops as Mac flips Stella over and he's on top of her, pinning down her arms. She licks her lips. "Sexy, I like you like this."

"Do you really?"

She shook her head making him frown and lie back down next to her.

"You need to be more willing and happy, or else this relationship could be the death of you."

"Your already going to be the death of me Stella Bonasera."

"That's Detective Bonasera to you Taylor."

"Your amazing, why couldn't we be like this years ago?"

"Because a certain someone had doubt."

"Doubt in us? That's impossible."

"Why the sudden mind change Mac?"

"This opportunity is now taken, and I'm glad I decided that we would be good together."

"I told you so," she smirks, her hand on his chest.

He pulls her close, and she snuggles up next to him.

"I know," he smiles, kissing her cheek.

"I like being this close to you."

"Me too," he whispers. "Let's take a nap and then we can go back to the hotel."

"Sounds good to me," she closes her eyes. She places her head so she's looking at Mac, she gave him a soft kiss, and watched him close his eyes, as he held her a little tighter.

"What was I so afraid of?" he whispers, Stella smiled and soon both were taking a nap. Neither really wanting this moment to end.

_

* * *

_

it took me a while to get the Mac and Stella convo just right, please if review, don't be too critical :)


	4. Chapter 4: While The Leaders Are Gone

**_Chapter 4: While The Leaders Are Gone_**

Jess went over to the room next to hers which was Lindsay's and Kendall's. She knocked on the door and Lindsay answered.

"Hey Jess."

"Well, Mac and Stella are on their walk."

"Oh, I hope they get together."

"Me too, can I come in?"

"Sure," Lindsay nods letting her friend enter.

Jess goes to sit on the couch, Lindsay sitting right next to her.

"What was the matter with Danny earlier?"

"I think he was jealous with the desk man flirting with me."

"It's not your fault he hasn't made a move yet."

"That desk guy was kind of cute though."

"Yeah he was. Oh Linds, I have the greatest idea."

"What?" she asked happily.

"You should go out with that guy."

"Why?"

"You want Danny to admit he loves you, so he gets jealous, finally tells you he's crazy about you, and you can get together."

"Jess, that is a good idea."

"Yes it is, wanna go downstairs now or later?"

"Now," Lindsay got up grabbing Jess' hand. They leave the room, before they even left the fifth floor, they ran into Danny.

"Where are you gals going?"

"Um... taking a look at the rest of the hotel," Jess quickly replies.

"Mind if I join you?"

"You can't!" Lindsay answers.

"Why not Montana?" he crosses his arms.

"Because you want to go see Don," Jess smiles, causing him to look at her.

"I can see him later."

"No!" both girls shout.

"Something is going on, and I don't want to know. See you girls later then," Danny frowns heading to Don's room, the girls going the other way to the elevator.

"That was close," Lindsay sighs as the elevator doors close.

"Okay, so what are you going to say to the guy?"

She shrugs, "He'll probably ask me a question first."

"What, like how may I help you?"

"Maybe I should of thought of what to say."

"You'll think of something, you are a CSI after all."

"Thanks," Lindsay sighs. The elevator finally stops, and they exit, making their way to the front desk.

The man had a smile on his face. "Well, look who it is, the girls from New York."

"Hey," they both smile.

"What may I do for you? Were the rooms not good enough?"

"No they were great," Lindsay smiles.

"So then what brings two fine ladies like you down here?"

"My friend here liked what she saw," Jess smiles, making Lindsay blush.

"Aren't you with that one guy?"

"No. I'm sorry if he gave you the wrong impression."

"Well, he seemed a little agitated."

"That how most men from New York are," Lindsay smiles.

"What are you girls doing today?"

Jess shrugs, "I don't know what I'm doing, but I think my friend here wants to go on a date with you."

"Jess!" Lindsay frowns.

"What? You know you want to." Jess winks. "I'll leave you two alone," Jess shrugs and walked outside.

"Do you want to?"

"Well, I'm not used to dating guys I just met. You seem like a nice guy, don't get me wrong."

"You seem pretty cool yourself."

"What's your name anyways?"

"Dylan Jenkins. And what may I ask is yours?"

"Lindsay Monroe."

"So what do you say Lindsay? Are we on for tonight?"

"I think we're most definately on Mr. Jenkins."

"So what room number are you? I get off at 8."

She tells him her room number, "I guess I'll see you then."

"Okay," he nods as Lindsay left.

She went over to Jess.

"So, how'd it go Linds?"

"He gets off at 8 and going to pick me up after work."

"So, now are you ready to go venture the rest of the hotel?"

"Yeah," Lindsay nods, and they continue their walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don, women are complicated people."

"You just realized this?"

"I ran into Jess and Lindsay in the hallway. Said they were going to look around the hotel, but wouldn't let me go with them."

"Okay," Don looks at his friend in confusion.

"You had to be there, to understand the complicatedness."

"For a CSI you sure use lousy words."

"Thanks, anyways, you think about asking Jess out yet?"

"No Danny, we're just good friends."

"You know Mac and Stella started out good friends, but there is something more with them."

"Danny, they're just good friends too."

"I bet you five bucks they will get together before the end of our vacation."

"You got yourself a deal Danno," Don patted his friend's back.

"Where are your roomates anyways?" Danny smiles.

"Well, Mac said something about walking on the beach. And Adam went to go ask Kendall if she wanted to go to the pool."

"At least someone admits they like each other."

"Danny, they aren't even going out."

"Want to make a bet on that too?"

"They are going to happen, so I'm not betting on that."

"Fine. Want to make a bet with you and Jess?"

"No, how about you and Lindsay?"

"No, guess we'll only have a bet on Mac and Stella."

"Good, so why was Stella not with Lindsay and Jess?"

"I don't know Don, I'm a CSI not a GPS."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam and Kendall are laying on some pool lounge chairs. While they watch Hawkes and Sid swimming.

"I hope Sid stays in the water, seeing him with only swim trunks on is kind of creepy," Adam sighs.

"Cute," Kendall shook her head.

"What?"

"I like you in only swim trunks," she smiles.

"Well I hope so because I am sexy," he smirks.

"You seem very proud of that, you want to go swimming now?"

"You want to see my sexy self wet, huh?"

"Whatever Adam," she replies taking off her shorts and shirt, leaving only her bathing suit. "What?" she asks as she notices Adam staring at her.

"You look nice," he blushes.

"That's where your wrong, I'm sexy," she smiles and jumps in the pool.

"I'm still sexier," he smiles and gets in the pool.

* * *

_Okay so since I got all my reviews hope you'd enjoyed this chapter just as much. Since last chapter it was just Mac and Stella, this chapter I had every one else involved, please review to get your next update._

_**AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THE NEW CHAPTER OF ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE! THANKS :D**_


	5. Chapter 5: Walking, Talking and Flirting

**_Chapter 5: Walking, Talking and Flirting_**

A few hours later Mac woke up from his nap. The sun was setting. He nudges Stella.

"Five more minutes Mac," she moans, snuggling closer to him.

"Fine then, I'll have to do this the hard way," he picks her up.

"Mac! What are you doing?" she half shouts opening her eyes.

"If you won't wake up maybe the water will help."

"Don't even think about throwing me in the water."

"I wasn't going to throw you in," he smirks.

"What time is it?"

"We slept for longer than expected."

"I'm going to be up all night now," Stella frowns.

"Maybe I can find a way to wear you back out," he smirks.

"You're not going to do anything."

"Fine, let's get our way back to the hotel," he places Stella down and they clean up their area and walk their way back.

Stella grabbed hold of his hand, Mac looks at her and smiles.

"Thank you Mac for wanting this."

"More than anything," he smirks, kissing her cheek and they continue on their walk.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After the swimming wore them out, Adam, Kendall, Hawkes and Sid laid down on some lounge chairs for some hours.

"So, do you like my sexiness when it's dry or wet?" Adam asked Kendall.

"I am not going to answer that Mr. Ross."

"Fine. You want to ask me anything?"

"Not at the moment."

"Fine," Adam fake frowns.

"Wait... I got a question, what's up with you and old guys half naked?"

"Nothing, it's just weird, they should always keep on shirts."

"Well then, so should you."

"Why? I'm a hundred and ten percent of pure sexiness."

"Yeah, sure you are," Kendall playfully rolls her eyes.

"Your pretty sexy yourself there Kendall."

"I think you swallowed too much chlorine."

"You are good looking Kendall, you shouldn't believe otherwise."

"So, why aren't you going out with me yet?" she sighs.

"Um... I don't know. I'm pretty fine with being single at the moment."

"Well, whenever you change your mind you should let me know."

"Okay," Adam nods.

"Well, I'm going to get this chlorine smell off me. I'll see you guys later."

Sheldon and Sid nod, "Bye Kendall."

"Bye," Adam whispers as she left.

"You sure have a way with woman there Adam," Hawkes smirks.

He just shook his head, "Did she just admit she liked me, and I denied it?"

"Sorry buddy."

"Should I go talk to her?"

"Tomorrow, you probably just need to sleep before talking to her again. So you won't mess things up."

"Yeah, good idea," Adam smiles, putting his hands behind his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Don just chatted their whole first day away.

"Mac has been gone for a mighty long time," Don states.

"Stella must be completely devastated. You noticed how she never came over here to ask where Mac was."

"Okay, that doesn't mean anything."

"Does it?" Danny asks with a smug look. "I bet she went with Mac on a walk."

"Doubt it, she's probably just napping. She works very hard you know."

"Sure," Danny smirks. There was some silence and then the door opened.

Mac came into where the two guys were.

"Hey you guys," he smiles.

"Enjoy your walk Mac?" Don asked.

"Yeah, but now I'm just going to take a shower and then go to bed."

"You've been gone almost ever since we got here, you must be tired of walking," Danny smiles.

"I wasn't walking the whole time. I was laying out on the beach. Were you guys inside all day?"

"Pretty much, I just didn't feel like doing much today," Don nods.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you guys later," Mac took his pajamas and went into the bathroom.

"Anything seem suspicious to you?" Danny asked.

"No, anyways I have to call Allison."

"That girl you had over at your place?"

"Yeah," he nods, taking out his phone and dialing her number. It lasted a few minutes and he hung up. "She said she enjoyed last night, and hopes to do it again sometime soon."

"You ever tell Jess about this girl?"

"No, I don't see the point, I'm not dating her."

"Well maybe you should, before she finds someone else."

"She doesn't like any one. If she likes me enough, she'll wait for me. Even though, we're only friends."

"Fine then, now tell me about this girl..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how did you're walk go with Mac?" Jess asked as Stella entered their room.

"It was great, I haven't been happy like this for a while."

"So, did you guys kiss or..."

"Yeah we kissed."

"Good for you, so he and you... dating now."

"Yeah, at first he had doubt, but then he said he always wants me in his life, and if having a relationship would keep it that way then we should go out."

"Cute."

"So how was your day?"

"Pretty boring, Lindsay is on a date with that guy that was at the front desk when we came in."

"Oh, well, what happened with Danny?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I'm not seeing Mac the rest of the night, so I have all the time in the world."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a little after 9 when Lindsay and Dylan got done with their date.

"Thanks for tonight Dylan, glad to get to know you."

"Well tomorrow's my day off, if you want me to show you around Barbados."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't know what my team is going to be doing tomorrow."

"Well when you find out just give me a call," he went in his pocket and took out a card of his. "It's my cell."

She nods, "Okay."

"Bye then," Dylan kissed her cheek. She nods, blushing and Dylan left. Before Lindsay opened her door, Danny came out of Don's room.

"Montana! Who were you talking to?" he asked suspiciously.

"No one, I'll see you tomorrow," she opens her door and quickly closed it.

"I don't know what's the matter with you Linds, but I'm going to find out," he whispers to himself, and goes back to his room. "If she's going to be that way, I'll just stop trying. She'll not know what she's got till I'm gone."

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter didn't really know where I was heading, the next few chapters I will, because I know exactly what's going to happen their second day of Barbados. except for the DL part though _


	6. Chapter 6: Rainy Dazed and Confused

_I was going to wait until later to post this, but you guys deserve more :D enjoy _

**_Chapter 6: Rainy Dazed and Confused_**

The next day had brought rain. A gloomy day, making the New York CSI team gloomy, but at least they had a reason to stay inside.

Jess and Stella had just woken up when there was a knock on the door. It was Lindsay.

"Hey Linds, how did last night go?" Jess asked.

"Good, except for when Dylan dropped me off at my room. He left and Danny came out of Don's. And he looked upset when I didn't tell him who I was talking to."

"That just means the jealousy thing is working."

"Jess, are you sure that's going to work? I know Danny, when he finds out a person doesn't like him he quits on them."

"Yeah, maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Lindsay you can't let him win."

"I don't want to lose Danny."

"You won't lose him for good kiddo," Stella pats her back. "I would love to help, but I'm taking Mac to breakfast."

"Cute," Lindsay smirks.

"Good luck with Danny, and maybe I'll see you guys later. It's supposed to be raining all day."

"Have fun," both girls smile and Stella left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny was up for a couple of hours, he couldn't sleep. He doesn't like Lindsay being distant.

"She doesn't love me, and I'm not going to do anything about it."

"Fight for your woman," Sid's voice sounded.

Danny looks at the older man, "What?"

"Many women don't like taking the first step. She is probably waiting on you to make some kind of move."

"Sid, usually I hate your wisdom, but you're right. I'm just afraid if she turns me down," he sighs.

"Not possible Danny, she is very fond of you. But she will be tired of waiting at some point."

"I'm going to go over to her room right now," Danny got up out of bed. "Wish me luck," he whispers leaving the room.

His sudden happiness was quickly spoiled as he saw Dylan.

"Hello," Danny growls.

"Oh hello," he nods.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lindsay," he lifts up the travel coffee cup.

"Didn't I tell you about..."

"Your not dating her, as I recall. I'm thanking her for taking me to dinner last night."

"She what?"

"Asked me, you missed your chance buddy. You can have her once you go back to your Yankee land."

"You have just crossed the line," Danny steps closer to him. "You best not be talking about where I grew up."

"I'm not here to start with you city boy. Why don't you go out to play like a good little boy?"

"I can take you."

"Are you sure about that bud?"

"Don't tempt me."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I will strangle you with my bare hands."

"That best not be a threat, I can kick you out of this hotel if I want to."

"Try me," he lifted his hand. Before he did anything else Lindsay came out of Jess' room.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

Danny looks at Lindsay with a frown, and walked away.

"That boy has anger issues, I was just waiting here so I could give you some coffee."

"Thanks for that, but I think that yesterday should just be that. I'm not willing to go out with a guy I will never talk to again after a week. Your a nice guy, but I just can't do it."

He nods, "Thanks for being honest about it."

"I should get going now,' Lindsay nods and goes back into her room.

Dylan shook his head and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Don was in his room just talking to Allison.

"You want to come to Barbados?"

_"Yeah."_

"Well, I don't know, it's pretty expensive to get here."

_"I was just thinking of coming, so we can enjoy more nights by ourselves. Us, some wine, and a bed."_

"I don't know. I like you, but..."

_"Too much, I'm sorry. I just miss you."_

"I miss you too, you were amazing that night."

_"Oh trust me Flack, you were the best I ever had."_

"Was I now?" he smirks.

_"I wish you were in New York. It's lonely up here, not the same without you."_

"Yeah, but I had to get away from the city for a while."

_"Your a great guy Don. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later then."_

"Yeah, bye," he stated and hung up.

There was some silence then a knock on the door. Don gets up and opened it.

"Hey Don, sleep good?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, sucks that it's raining, was going to lay out today."

"Don't worry there are more chances for me to see you in only swim trunks."

"You would want to see me."

"Maybe."

"So what brought you over here?" he asked leaning on the wall.

"Well, everybody else is doing something, and there's a place where you can play table tennis. Maybe we can play?"

"That should be fun, be prepared to lose Miss Angell."

"I am a pro at this thing Don Flack, your the one that's going down."

"We'll just see about that. Let me go change first."

"Nonsense, I want to beat you now."

"Fine, you got yourself a game."

"Good, now let's go get our game on," Jess grabbed him by the arm.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks to every one who reviewed, more to come as long as I get my reviews_

_**A/N: Adam and Kendall weren't in this chapter because they were both still sleeping. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Breakfast and A Confession

_Thanks for the reviews, so here's more coming this way, this chapter is MOSTLY SMacked and KA, with some stuff of DL_

**_Chapter 7: Breakfast and A Confession_**

Mac and Stella finally made it downstairs and went to go get breakfast.

"Did you sleep good at all last night Stella?" Mac sighs after they sit down after going through the breakfast buffet.

"Not at all. I missed my Mac pillow," she smirks.

"Sorry that I couldn't be of service to you."

"Well, it was that and was thinking what would happen when we tell the team about us."

"Does any body know yet?"

"Jess and Lindsay, but that's all."

"I think we should tell them all."

"We should all have dinner together, because so far in this vacation we all haven't been together much."

"Good idea, I'm so glad I'm dating you."

"Me too, I'm glad because you seem less stubborn now," she smiles.

"You are such a flirt," Mac laughs.

"I dreamt of this moment of me and you finally together for a long while."

"Really?"

She nods, "Yeah, lame I know."

"It's cute Stella."

"Your cuter," Stella smiles, making Mac blush a little. "Especially when you blush."

"I'm not blushing."

"Of course your not," she shook her head. "What else is here in Barbados you wanted us to go see?"

"I was thinking that sometime before we go we should go on a boat just around the island."

"That's a good idea, how about tomorrow?"

"I was thinking Sunday."

"Okay, will our team be up to it?"

"Relaxing on a boat, with our team. It'll be a shame if they didn't like it."

"How big is this boat?"

"I don't know, they have a boat place a few miles from here."

"Sounds good," Stella smiles, and they finish their breakfast. When they get done they are interrupted by Danny.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kendall woke up when Lindsay came from out in the hall.

"You look upset Linds. Is everything okay?" she asked.

Lindsay had water in her eyes. "I think I messed up things with Danny."

"What happened?"

"Well I came out of Jess' room and the guy I went on a date with last night was standing by our door. Danny looked at me with a look of hate, and he disappeared. I only wanted to get him jealous, but I think that plan got screwed over."

"I'm so sorry Lindsay. I wish I knew what I could do, or say."

"I just want to be alone for a little while," she frowned, and laid on her bed curling up.

"Okay," Kendall nodded, went to the bathroom to change and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As she walked over to his room, Adam came out of his.

"Oh hey Kendall," he smiles.

"Hey Adam, I was just going to come to your room."

"You were?" he fiddles with the buttons on his shirt. "About um... yesterday."

"Oh that, you had gotten me a little upset."

"I denied you of a relationship, and I'm very sorry. I was just surprised that you... well like me."

"I always have liked you Adam, you are cute, smart and funny."

"Thanks," he smiles a little.

"I mean it Adam, you're a real great guy, and some one deserves you."

"And you think it's you?" he states, and she nods.

"Of course," she smiles slightly.

"So what do you want to..um, do?"

"What I really want to do is..." she starts and came closer to him, she kissed his cheek, which instantly warmed.

"Um... is there more where that came from?"

"Do you want more?"

"It would be nice, my room is nice and empty. I mean, if you want to watch tv or something... since it's raining outside."

"Sure, not like I had anything else to do," she smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Danny, start back from the beginning. I'm still lost," Stella asked.

"The guy at the front desk was flirting with you and Lindsay, and apparently she asked him out on a date. I knew she was hiding something from me. I saw him this morning, he's not that nice of a guy. I was going to strangle that man until Lindsay came out of Jess' room. She saw me, I got upset and came down here."

"Danny, I think I should tell you something that they told me this morning."

"What did they tell you Stell?"

"Lindsay was only doing that because they wanted to make you jealous to admit your feelings to her."

"Nice plan that turned out to be," Danny frowns. "So she likes me, and couldn't just tell me."

"Girls usually want the guys to make the first move."

"Every girl?"

"Well not every one, some get tired of waiting and just tell them straight out that they like the guy."

"Stella's right," Mac smiles.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Lindsay."

"I think that will be best Danny. You guys are great together."

"Kinda like you and Mac," he nods and left.

"Is my whole team going to turn into couples?" Mac sighs.

She places her hands on his, causing him to look up.

"You want your team happy, don't you?"

He nods, "I do, and it's not my say who they can go out with."

"Mac is actually going with feelings over what's work protocal."

"I would be hypocritical if I still went by work protocal. And believe or not, I actually like going with my feelings."

"Glad I could help," Stella smirks.

"Thank you," he smiles.

"So what do you want to do now, since your a changed Mac Taylor?" she smirks.

"Rain makes me tired, I want to go take a nap."

"We can," she smiles getting up, and grabbing his hand. "I want some private alone time with my new man."

"I like the sound of that."

"Of course you do," she smirks, kissing his cheek.

* * *

_**Okay so was the chapter good please review for another one, next will be with DL and FA so stay tuned for more :D**_


	8. Chapter 8: Give Me All You Got

_Thanks for the reviews, i thank you with another chapter of the DL conversation and FA ping pong game_

**_Chapter 8: Give Me All You Got_**

Danny makes it to Lindsay's hotel room. Not knowing if he should knock or what he was going to say.

After almost five minutes of waiting he knocked on the door, and in less than 10 seconds the door opened.

"Lindsay, I want to talk to you."

"If this is about Dylan, I can explain," she frowns.

"You don't have to say anything. Stella told me what happened."

"Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't just tell you. Me and Jess thought it would be best to wait for you to realize your feelings for me from jealousy."

"I'm glad you weren't really going out with the guy. He was a jerk. He was making fun of me for being a Yankee and a city boy."

"Is that why you had a look of hatred on your face when I saw you earlier?"

He nods, "Yeah, no one makes fun of Detective Danny Messer and where he grew up."

"If I knew he would be that way earlier, I would have never did anything with him just to make you jealous."

"It just hurt me when I found out you were with another guy. I have had feelings for you ever since our first case together."

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"I... thought you would just laugh, I'm not really good with that."

"I would never laugh at you Danny. I like you too much," Lindsay smiles.

"I like you more and more each day. It kills me when your distant from me."

"I'm sorry," she looks down, and Danny placed a finger under her chin and lifted up so her eyes were on his.

"Don't be Linds."

"Are we good now?" she asked. He nods.

"We are fine," he smiles and she pulled him into a hug.

"You want to come inside? I'm quite lonely in here."

"Of course I will, after I do this," he smirks, bringing her lips to his. Her arms wrap around his neck and gives him a small moan. She pulls back.

"That was nice."

"Better than I hoped it would be," he smiles, kissing her again.

"Come inside Danny, it's more private," she moans as his lips were nuzzling her neck.

He pulls back and nods, she grabbed his hand and brought him inside. She closed the door, and they started kissing again. Her hands roam under his shirt, she pulled it off, as their make out session began.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Don and Jess has been playing their game of table tennis for only a few minutes.

"And I score again," Jess smiles. "That makes it what now? 10-0?"

"I was just warming up, in a few more minutes I will be winning."

"Sure," she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Just serve the ball Miss," he smirks and she hits the ball over the net, it went back and forth a few times and he finally scored. "Told you."

"Don, there's no way you can win, it's 10-1."

"You'll be choking on those words in a few minutes."

They play until Don finally caught up to Jess.

"20-20, how about that Jess?" he smirks.

"Whoever gets this point wins."

"Sounds good to me," he nods.

"We should bet something on this."

"What is up with every one wanting to bet with me?"

"Your a very simple minded fellow Don Flack."

"Is that so, I'm not as simple minded as you think."

"Oh believe me Flack your as simple minded as it gets. You didn't know that I let you catch up to me. I didn't want you to feel bad to lose that bad to a girl."

"That is not true."

"Well, you better believe it Don. The score was 1-20, and you finally caught up to me."

"That's just mean Jess. You made me feel good about me catching up to you."

"Well, isn't that a shame."

"Let's just finish playing," he grunts.

"Did I make Flack upset?" she mocks his pout.

"No, you didn't," he crosses his arms. "So are we making any bets?"

"Yeah. The loser will pay for anything the winner wants during this vacation."

"Okay, and for the winner?" he smirks.

"Gets to have complete bragging rights, and a choice of what we do the rest of the vacation."

"Deal," he nods, shaking her hand. Both go back to where they were standing.

The ball went back and forth a lot of times. Jess hits it hard, and Don only hits a small part of the ball making it hit the net.

"I win!" Jess half shouts.

"Congratulations," he frowned.

"Cheer up Don," she goes over to him. "That was quite a game you pulled out."

"Now I have to pay for anything you want on this vacation?"

"There is only thing I really want on this vacation."

"And what is that?"

"A kiss," she whispers in his ear.

"I have to pay for someone to kiss you?" he asked, with a frown.

"That's not what I meant Don," she crossed her arms.

"Then what exactly did you mean?" he asked confused.

She placed a hand on his cheek, "I know you have this thing for me."

"I do not," he pouts.

"I can tell from the way you look at me. But I heard you were with a woman the night before we left for here."

"Well, she's just..."

"Whatever you guys did can stay between you and her."

"Does the thought of me and another woman make you... Detective Jessica Angell, jealous?" he smirks.

"Don't be so smug Flack. But how can I not be, you are one of the most handsome guys in New York," she admits. "And your eyes just make it more impossible not to want you."

"Your even more beautiful when your jealous," he pushes some hair behind her ear.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe... maybe not."

"Your quite a charmer there Detective," she wraps her arms around his neck. "One of your best qualities."

"You want to know my greatest quality?"

"What does that happen to be?" she asked, as he brought his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and yet very strong. It was almost a minute before pulling back for air.

"I'm a good kisser."

"That you are," she replies and brought his lips back to hers for another long kiss. He pulls back out of breath.

"You are... amazing. That was the best kiss I have ever gotten."

"So, are you and your lady friend from New York done?"

"Of course we are. It has always been you Jess. I just got tired of waiting."

"Well you don't have to wait anymore," she smiles, kissing his neck slightly.

His arms wrap around her waist, "Oh Jess, I am one of the happiest men alive right now."

"And the luckiest," she grins giving him a small kiss.

"Am I going to score another point?" he smirks.

"Looks like our game is now going to be tied," she smiles, bringing him into another kiss long, yet meaningful kiss.

* * *

**_Okay so longer than intended, but you got to admit that you like it, right? Please review, dont criticize too much or at all please because, it brings down my muse's energy._**

**_Preview: How The newly formed couples spend the rest of their rainy day. _**_(stay tuned for SM, DL, FA and KA)_


	9. Chapter 9: All The New Couples Together

_heard some bad news... Stella is no longer gonna be on CSI NY this and my other story all you need is love are LAST things i will write with SMacked... full time FA and Miami writer now_

**_Chapter 9: All The New Couples Together_**

Sheldon and Sid were in their room just watching tv.

"I wonder what the rest of our team is doing," Hawkes wonders out loud.

Sid shrugs, "I don't know, but enjoying themselves probably."

"What do you mean?"

"Stella and Mac, Adam and Kendall, Danny and Lindsay and probably Jess and Don."

"Sid, your losing me here."

"Adam will be with Kendall saying sorry and get together with her. Danny went to go admit to Lindsay he likes her, and she likes him just as much. Stella and Mac were gone all day yesterday alone together. And Jess and Don, well all I know with that is they are just as close as Mac is with Stella."

"You know too much for an old man," Hawkes smiles.

"I observe these things Sheldon."

"Glad I have you to keep me caught up with everybody. But what do you observe about me?"

"You are better off alone Sheldon, trust me."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Lindsay were in bed, both naked covered in a blanket.

"Danny, I liked that. I wish we could have admitted our feelings sooner," she grins.

"Me too," he smiles kissing the top of her head, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"I could have lost you today Danny, but you made me feel wanted."

"Your an amazing woman Lindsay, I'm never going anywhere."

"I can't believe we had sex," she smiles, rubbing her hand up and down his bare chest.

"But you enjoyed it right?"

"Very much so. I'm just glad it finally happened."

"Is this going to stay between us for a while?"

"Everyone pretty much knows, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"We are the second two people to become a couple."

"The second? Who was the first?"

"Our fearless leaders, Mac and Stella."

"Wait, since when?"

"Yesterday on Stella and Mac's walk."

"I knew it! Don owes me five bucks."

"You bet on Mac and Stella getting together?"

"Yeah I bet him they would get together before the end of this vacation."

"Did you guys bet on anything else?"

"Well, I wanted to bet on Jess and Don, and he wanted to bet on us. So we only bet with Mac and Stella."

"So you win again," she smirks, making Danny lean down and give Lindsay a kiss, ending longer then planned.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam and Kendall were watching the weather channel on tv.

"Rain makes me very tired," she yawns, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You can take a nap if you want."

She snuggles closer to him, "Thanks Adam."

"Your welcome," he sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything... is, fine."

"Is there something I can do to make everything more than fine."

He shrugs, "Whatever you want really," he nods, causing her to sit up.

She places her hand on his cheek, "Your so adorable," she smiles getting inches from his face.

"Um... thanks," he gulps.

"Come closer," she whispers, as he does her lips connected with his. He didn't know what was going on and then he decided to kiss back, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulls back.

"Better?" she asked him with a smile.

"Yeah," he nods. "You can nap now," he pulls her close and she lies her head on Adam's shoulder.

"Thanks again, for being you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac had just awoken from his nap. He heard Stella snoring softly, he couldn't resist but smile at her. He watches her for a few minutes and then she snuggled into Mac some more and then woke up.

"You know you snore, right?" he smirks.

She frowns, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It was nice," he smiled giving her a short kiss.

"I love this romantic side of you Mac."

"Only for you," he states as his lips start nuzzling her neck.

"Mac?"

"Yeah," he stops and looks up at her.

"Don't you think it's too soon for us to be..." she pauses unsure of how to phrase it.

"Do you?" Mac sighs, propping up on his arm.

"I don't know, it feels so right. But should we be rushing things?"

"We've had feelings for each other for almost five years. We should have rushed into this sooner."

"I just don't like rushing much."

"Okay, so what did you have in mind?"

She wraps her arms around his waist pulling him close, she kisses his cheek.

"Your a little warm there Mac."

"I guess that's the affect you have on me."

"So when are we going to invite the team out for dinner?"

"Let's see it only 10, I say another 10 hours."

"Ten hours, lying here with you, now that's something Stella Bonasera can handle."

"I'm glad then," he smiles, nuzzling her neck again. She stops his actions, and looks him in the eye. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No," she shook her head, before he was able to ask what's going on she brought her lips to his. Stella offers a soft moan, neither knowing they were going to have two guests in a few seconds.

"Since when did this happen?" Don half shouts in shock.

Both quickly stop their actions and look at the couple in front of them.

"We went on a walk yesterday."

"Damn it, you actually mean you guys are together?" Don frowns.

"Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?" Stella frowns.

"I lost five bucks to Messer," he admits with a pout.

"Don, you bet on Mac and Stella?" Jess asks in disbelief.

"I didn't think it was going to happen any time soon. Trust me, I'm happy for you guys, but I thought it was going to be a couple more years before you guys got together."

"So, what's up with you two?" Stella asked.

"I beat him in table tennis."

"Really," Stella smirks.

"Please don't tell me you guys are getting together too," Mac frowns.

"Don't mind him, I'm very happy for you both," Stella smiles.

"My whole team is turning into a sap fest," he grunts.

"Well, we're not really part of your team technically. We just help you catch the people you need," Don explains.

"He is right Mac."

"Fine," Mac smiles.

"So when were you going to tell us about you two?" Don asked.

"We were going to go out for dinner as a team and tell you all."

"Well, since we're all practicly coupled with someone, we could get another room," Don suggests.

"I am not paying for another room, I'm sorry Don."

"That's okay actually because I was going to pay for one."

"Be my guest," Mac gives in. "You two enjoy yourselves now."

"And you two can get back to whatever it is you were doing," Don winks and grabbed Jess' hand and both left.

_

* * *

_

I wrote this before I read the bad news, please try to enjoy the rest of this fic


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner for Ten

_sorry for the delay, but life has been a little busy lately and SMacked muse actually came back from the grave, thanks to SMacked stories I've been reading_

**_Chapter 10: Dinner for Ten_**

After the rain stopped and everybody was done having couple bonding time the whole team got ready to go out to dinner to a restaurant not that far away from the hotel, so Mac and the team walked there.

"Hey Lindsay, I was wondering since I don't like hanging with Sheldon and Sid much if I could stay in your hotel room."

"But what about Kendall?"

"She shouldn't mind, she'll be with Adam. He just told me that they are a couple now."

"How did that happen?"

Danny shrugs, "I didn't get the full details."

"Isn't Mac in a room with Don and Adam? I doubt he wants all his team members in the same room."

"Didn't you tell me Stella has been with Mac most of the vacation?"

"Yeah, we'll think of something. I'll get a new room if I have to."

"Your so sweet, but yeah we'll think of something."

Don and Jess caught up to Danny and Lindsay.

"Did you guys make up?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," Danny nods. "I heard that Mac and Stella got together?"

Don frowns, "Yeah we walked in on them while they were kissing."

"So Flack, where's my money?" Danny held out a hand.

"In my and Jess' hotel room."

"How did you get another one?"

"Well I beat him in table tennis and the loser had to pay for anything the winner wanted," Jess smiled.

"I can't believe you lost to a girl man," Danny laughs.

"I bet Lindsay can kick your ass," Don smriks.

"Not possible."

Lindsay stops, "You don't believe him, well. It's on now Messer."

"Thanks," Danny frowns looking at Don. "So you guys are dating now?"

Don nods, "Yeah we are," he smiles kissing Jess' cheek.

"So, our whole team is together. Mac must be miserable," Danny laughs.

"Stella straightened him out," Don laughs. "Let's catch up to the other guys," Don mentions. They all nod and make it to the group.

"Can you guys walk any slower?" Hawkes smiled.

"Shut up Sheldon," Danny smirks.

They finally make it to the restaurant.

"Table for ten please," Mac told the guy at the counter.

"Follow me this way sir," he nods and the group follows him. "What would you guys like to drink?"

"A round of beers would be fine."

"Coming right up," the guy nods and left.

"So boss, why did you ask us all out to eat?" Adam asked, Kendall smirking at him.

"Can't your boss just do something nice for his team?" Mac asked.

"I guess he can. Sorry boss."

"Me and Mac were talking earlier. And on Sunday we all are going on a boat around the island," Stella mentions.

"Um... a boat?" Adam gulped. "I get seasick."

"So do I," Mac states. "That's why I got medicine for that."

"Oh, okay, then I think it's a great idea."

"What isn't wrong with you?" Danny smirked, recieving a slap in the arm from Lindsay.

The guy comes back with the beers. "What would you guys like to order?"

They all tell the waiter what they want and he left again.

"I think someone should make a toast," Sid smiled.

"I told you Stella, my whole team turning into a sap fest," Mac sighs.

"Why don't you make a toast Sid?" Stella suggests.

"I am very happy to work for Mac, he's like a son to me. And glad he has Stella to keep him straightened out. If it wasn't for Stella god help us all," Sid smirks.

"Well, I should make a toast," Adam states. "I just want to thank you all for helping me get around the lab. You guys are like the family I never had, so thank you all for that."

"I'll say cheers to that!" Danny smirked, clinking bottles with Adam and Don.

"Your going out with him," Jess smirks."I feel sorry for you."

"Well since we're making toasts here..." Don starts. "I just want to say sorry if I gave any of you a hard time about being science geeks, if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have many people to chase. I'm happy to be friends with you all, but without my lady Jess here I wouldn't be as good in my department as I am now."

"Cheers to that buddy!" Danny smirks, clinking his bottle with Don's.

"I think your boyfriend gets drunk off of only a half bottle of beer," Jess told Lindsay.

"I think one of the boss' should get to make a toast," Hawkes mention.

"I'm good," Mac shook his head.

"Well, then I'll make a toast." Stella starts. "The main reason I love this team is because, you guys are like the family I never had. Sid is a father figure to me. Jess, Lindsay and Kendall are like sisters I've always wanted. And Don, Danny, Sheldon and Adam are like brothers to me. I don't know what I would do without any of you. Especially you Mac, my best friend. I love all of you guys, and wish everyone well in life, and long happy relationships."

"Cheers!" the whole team finally clinked bottles.

"I am going to make a toast too," Danny starts. "I'm glad this vacation brought people together. Congrats to Adam getting with Kendall, my buddy Don with Jess, me and Montana and our fearless leaders Stella Bonasera and Mac Taylor. I also wish for everyone to have long and happy relationships."

"Yep Stella, my team has offically been classified as a sap fest," Mac shook his head.

"You got to admit, it's nice," she kissed his cheek.

The food had finally arrived and the dinner was filled with delightful conversations and laughter. Even Mac had to admit, he was starting to like his team the way they are now. He'd prefer them happy over miserable any day.

* * *

_How'd you enjoy this chapter and please review :D thanks and my DL, FA story if u havent called **Montana Bound**_


	11. Chapter 11: Love and Understanding

**_Chapter 11: Love and Understanding_**

The walk back to the hotel was a long one. Don had to help Lindsay hold up Danny while he was walking so he didn't collapse.

"Thanks you guys. I'm never drinking that much... ever again," he holds his stomach.

"We're almost back at the hotel, try not vomitting until then," Lindsay told him.

"I love you Linds, your so amazing."

"Danny your drunk," Lindsay told him.

"I'm positive I love you. Marry me?" he begs.

"Funny Messer," Don groans. "Maybe you should just stop talking."

"I'm good. So Linds, will you marry me?"

"Not now Danny. I know it's just the alcohol talking."

"Maybe it is," he sighs, and then stops talking.

They finally arrive back at the hotel.

"Before you guys go in your rooms, I was thinking that tomorrow we should all hang out by the pool," Mac mentions when they make it up to their level.

They all agree and go in their separate rooms.

"See Sheldon, I told you about our team."

"Yeah, you are right Sid. I'm the only one who is still single in this whole group."

"Like I said before you are way better off without a female in your life."

"Yeah, well I'm going to bed, night Sid."

"Night there Hawkes," he replies both falling asleep right away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Kendall, now that we're rooming together we sleeping in the same bed or separate beds?"

"We can sleep in the same bed Adam," she smirks.

"I don't like sleeping in pants though."

"It's okay Adam, I promise. That is the joy of dating."

"Really?" Adam asks, with a smirk.

"Yes," Kendall kisses him. "Come on, let's get to bed. I'm pretty tired," she gets comfortable under the covers. Adam joins her, relieving himself of his pants.

"I love spending time with you Kendall."

"So do I Adam, I'm glad we got together."

"Me too, and I'm not even nervous about kissing you," he blushes.

"Well, I'm glad you feel comfortable," she smirks, bringing his lips to hers, his arms wrapping around her.

"Night," he replies when they pull back.

"Talk to you in the morning," she shuts off the lamp, and both drift to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Lindsay lay in bed. He vomitted three times in the trash can, which was now placed on his side of the bed.

"You thinking about marrying me Linds?"

"Danny, I know you mean well, but I'm not ready for something serious. I just like being with you on a romantic level."

"So, you don't see a future with us," Danny grunts, rolling over so he's not facing her. Lindsay places and hand on his arm.

"Danny, you are a great man. Yes I see us having a long relationship, but not ready to be married yet. Is that okay?" she frowns.

He turns back to her, "I think so, sorry for acting..."

"Thick headed," Lindsay finishes.

"I must get that from Mac," Danny smirks.

"Well, it's getting late and I'm tired, let's go to bed."

"Happy to," Danny wraps his arm. "Night Linds," he kissed her cheek, and she snuggles closer to Danny.

"Night Mess," she whispers, slowly drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella changed into her pajamas and Mac takes off his clothes only leaving on his boxers.

"Very sexy Mac," Stella winks.

"Thanks," he grins, getting into bed next to Stella.

"I enjoyed today Mac, thanks for spending the whole day with me."

"There is no one else I would wanna spend my vacation with."

"Hm, if your this romantic on vacations, maybe when we get back to New York. Me and you could go on a vacation once a month."

"But what about..." he starts only to be cut off by Stella.

"If you even dare to say work, I will handcuff you to the bed and leave you here. And you can just live in Barbados."

"Maybe you can handcuff me to the bed, and we can have sex," Mac smirks.

"I'm not having sex with a man who always thinks about work."

"Okay, from now on, for any vacation we go on I will not mention work."

"Good, because your a very tempting man Mac Taylor and it would be hard to leave you here."

"And because I'm just so damn sexy," he teases.

"That too," she smirks, bringing his lips to hers. His arms wrap around her and he flips over so he's on top.

"I love you like this," Mac kisses her cheek.

"I just love everything you do," she smiles, bringing him down so he's by her side.

"Really now?" he smiles.

"Yeah. So, what are we going to do now?" she asks.

"I'm pretty tired, want to just go to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," she snuggles close to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm glad we got together Jess," Don admits as he laid in bed next to her.

"Me too. Sorry I didn't let it happen sooner," she frowns.

"Better late than never though."

"True," she kissed his cheek.

"Want to just go to bed, it's late you know?"

"Yeah I do, but I'm not tired... so if you want to go to bed that's fine, but I'll just be up and," she starts rambling, and Don silenced her with a kiss. Her hands go in his hair, his arms wrapping around her waist. She offers a moan as her hands go down to the waistband of his boxers, and then she pulls back from his lips.

"Do you want this Jess?" Don asked unsure of the situation.

"Of course I do Don, I want this more than anything. I love you."

"I love you too Jess," he brings her lips back to his.

Jess and Don both going with the situation at hand, neither wanting this moment to end so instead of sleeping like the other couples had in mind, they had something else in mind.

* * *

**_Okay, so was this chapter good... Please review, it'llmake me happy. Also read AND review my updated stories Montana Bound and All You Need is Love, please and thank you._**


	12. Chapter 12: Morning Time Romance

_Sorry for the short chapter, might make the next one longer then_

**_Chapter 12: Morning Time Romance_**

Mac and Stella had woken up first.

"Good morning Stell," he kisses her cheek.

"You too. You ready to go swimming?"

"I rather lay here with you a little longer."

"You get to see me in my bathing suit."

"Can you go put on the bathing suit, so I can see my sexy girlfriend in it."

"Sure," she smiles, grabs her bathing suit and goes in the bathroom to change. She comes out in a few seconds. Once she does Mac's jaw drops.

"You aren't leaving the room looking like that," he smirks.

"Who cares what other people look at, they will see you with me and they can deal with the fact that I am not looking for a guy."

"True," Mac smirks going up to Stella, wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips nuzzling her neck. She turns in his arms.

"Maybe we'll end up staying inside anyways," she brought his lips to hers and slowly walked him to the bed.

"I like that idea," he smirks lying down on the bed, Stella on top holding down his wrists.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess woke up before Don, so she was just looking at him sleep.

"Can't believe we did that last night," she states after a few minutes of silence.

Don opened his eyes, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, actually I liked it."

"Me too," he smirks giving her a kiss.

"I'm glad we did, because I love you."

"I love you too Jess," he brought her lips back to his.

"I'm really glad that this relationship is this way. I liked the flirting but now, it's a romance thing."

"I'm really happy that we are in a commited relationship. To be honest I felt guilty going out with all those other girls."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, because I always liked you and felt as if I was cheating with you."

"Cute," Jess laughs. "I have to admit, all those women that admire you did make me get jealous from time to time."

"But you don't have to worry about it because you are the only woman I care to be with."

"I love dating you Don, it's so great," she smiles wrapping her arms around his naked waist.

"So what are me and you going to do today?" Don asks.

"Well, Mac wants us all to chill by the pool."

"He probably won't even know we're not there," Don smirks.

"Well, I want to go swimming," she fake pouts.

"Then we will go swimming, I will do anything you want me to do."

"OKay," she smirks, getting up and went to go put on her bathing suit.

"You look wonderful," Don admits.

"Well, you go put on your swimming trunks and we'll go down to the pool."

He agrees and once both are changed they go out side of their hotel room and headed to the pool.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny woke up smiling watching his girlfriend sleeping. He kisses the top of her head and her arms wrap around him and she wakes up.

"Hey handsome," she whispers.

"Hey," he replies, giving her a short kiss.

"You feeling good today Danny."

"Yeah, my head hurts a little, but that's what I get for drinking too much right?" he smirks.

"I like my guy sober."

"Me too. And I apologize for anything I said when I was drunk."

"It's okay."

"What did I ask you anyways?"

"If I would marry you."

"You said no right, because I'm not a man who is looking forward to be married at the first part of a relationship. That make sense?"

"Yeah it does. Can we talk about this later because I really wanna go swimming?"

"Yeah, I do too, we can change and then go down to the pool."

"Sounds like a plan then."

They nod and then both get dressed and head down to the pool.

* * *

**_Yeah I'm not very good with Kendall Adam scenes which why I barely write them in my stories... but if you enjoyed and WANT more please review :D_**


	13. Chapter 13: Fun Down By The Pool

**_Chapter 13: Fun Down By The Pool_**

Every one was at the pool except Mac and Stella.

"Sid, can you please put a shirt on?" Don asked, holding his chest.

Just because I'm older than you doesn't mean I can't just wear swim trunks."

"I hafta agree with my buddy here Sid," Danny smirks coming over to the group. "Maybe you can go in the pool so we don't have to see you shirtless."

"You boys have issues," Lindsay laughs.

"Don't tempt me Montana, I will throw you in the pool," Danny grunts.

"I bet you, you can't do it."

"Alright then," he smirks picking up Lindsay. "Damn Lindsay your freakin' heavy," he frowns putting her down.

"It's a shame your boyfriend is weaker than you," Jess inputs.

"I for one won't have any trouble throwing someone in the pool," Don smirks.

"You lost to me at table tennis."

"You are always going to bring that up aren't you?" he frowns.

"We should play Marco Polo, we're the only people by the pool," Adam suggests.

"Adam, we are not twelve. You might be but me and Don here are real men," Danny smirks.

"Coming from a guy who can't lift his woman for more than 5 seconds. And a guy who lost at table tennis."

"I won't have a problem throwing you in the pool Ross."

"I'm right with you there Danno," Don smiles grabbing one of Adam's arms.

"Hey, I was kidding," Adam frowns, when Danny grabbed his other arm. "Put me down," Adam squirmed.

"He's a fragile person, let him go," Kendall steps up with a smirk.

"You kids are weird these days," Sid spoke up.

"Sid, you are the weirdest man, you make them seem normal," Hawkes laughs, and then goes in the pool.

"Come on Adam, let's go in the pool for a little while," Kendall grabbed his arm and they went down the ladder into the pool.

"I told you he was twelve," Danny grins, recieving a slap from Lindsay. "What? He needs to learn how to jump in the pool like a real man."

Don smirks and when Danny isn't paying attention he got pushed into the pool.

"Nice one Don," Lindsay gave him a high five.

"Thank you very much," he smirks. "Who's the real man now?"

"Very funny Donald," Danny gleams, getting out of the pool.

"What are you going to do now Messer?"

"I didn't want to go swimming yet. I want to work on my tan."

"Yeah good idea," Jess smirks.

"Then we can go swimming to cool off," Lindsay nods, grabbing Jess by the arm heading to the pool chairs.

"How did we ever get involved with women like that?" Don asked.

"I don't know, but we are lucky to have them."

"I agree," Don nods as they got chairs and sat them next to their girlfriends.

"Speaking of girlfriends, where is Stella and Mac," Danny asked.

Don shrugs, "I don't know I thought they would be the first ones down here."

"Maybe you and me can go and check up on them."

"Just let them be by themselves," Lindsay shook her head.

"If they wanna be inside in private then outside in the open so be it."

"Fine," both men grunt.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not ever this worn out whenever I go swimming," Mac breathes after his and Stella's sex session.

"You were amazing."

"I think I have a new idea of what to do for exercise," he gave her a kiss.

"What a smooth talker you are," Stella teases.

"So, what do you say me and you get dressed and go down to the pool to cool down."

"Good idea," Stella gave him a kiss and then tossed him his swim trunks.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes had passed and everybody was getting out of the pool. When Mac and Stella arrived to the group.

"Well, here are our fearless leaders," Danny smirks.

"What took you guys so long to get down here?" Lindsay had to ask

"We were... busy," Stella smiles.

"I bet you were," Don winks. "And Mac your swim trunk's back words," he gave Mac a smug look.

"Oh," Mac frowns, his cheeking getting flushed.

"So we were all out here enjoying the outside and you and Stella were inside. Man Jess, I told you we should have stayed inside."

"What ever Donald," Danny laughs.

"Anyways..." Stella stated wanting to change the subject. "Enough about me and Mac please. Why don't you guys go swimming or something."

"Fine," Danny grunts, "We don't want to hear any girl talk anyways."

"Yeah let's go swimming," the guys nod and go in the pool.

"Did you enjoy your morning there Stella?" Jess smirks.

"Yeah I did, he's amazing. Sorry I haven't really been hanging with you girls for almost all vacation."

"It's okay, but I do miss girl bonding time," Lindsay admits.

"It is good to get rid of the guys for a while," Jess agrees.

"They look like they are having fun," Kendall grins, watching Don and Danny splash water at Adam.

"Boys never do grow up, do they?" Lindsay laughs.

"They only seem grown when their with the girlfriends."

"True, out of our whole team, Mac is the only one who is always the mature one," Stella smiles.

"Because he's stubborn that's why."

"You two are perfect for each other," Jess nods.

"You really think so?" Stella asks with a smile.

"You guys really are. I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for all of you too," Stella nods and laid down in a chair.

The girls just talked and watched the guys in the pool.

* * *

_Okay so did u enjoy it, i liked the beginning more then the end but please review I'll appreciate it_


	14. Chapter 14: Night Before Sunday

_thanks for the reviews... this story is going to be the only active story as of right now... imma try my hardest to finish this story before my summer break is over, nd then got my other story ideas, I have a lot coming, so stay tuned for more to come_

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Night Before Sunday_**

The team spent all of their day by the pool. It was about 8 at night and everybody was exhausted.

"Well, that was fun, guess it time to go back inside," Don told Jess.

"Good idea," she winks.

"Yeah, I'll see all you guys tomorrow," Stella nods.

"It's supposed to rain all day tomorrow," Sid mentions.

"Well if that happens then we'll go on the boat another day," Mac tells the crew.

The team agrees and they all head inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam and Kendall made it to their room.

"Wanna watch tv or something?" Adam asked when he sat on the couch.

Kendall nods sitting on the couch next to her boyfriend. He turns on the tv and once they find something they both wanted to watch, Kendall snuggled into Adam's grasp.

"I'm glad that we can spend together like this instead of in the lab."

"Yeah, me too. I love spending time with you," Kendall admits.

"Same," Adam smiles and both just enjoy each other's company while watching tv.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Lindsay decided that if it was to rain all day tomorrow they would go downstairs and play table tennis.

"I still think I will beat you. I'm better at sports than Don is anyways," Danny smirks.

"Sure you are."

"I just don't want him to feel bad that I can beat a girl and he can't."

"Danny, you can't even pick me up to throw me in the pool."

"I faked that."

"Sure you did," she winks. "I'm still going to beat you."

"I'm good at everything."

"Everything, huh?" she flirts.

"I can show you," he smirks wrapping his arms around his waist. He brings her lips to his. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she moans.

Danny pulls back with a smile on his face. "See, told you."

"Show me what else your good at," she winks, causing Danny to lick his lips.

"Oh, your on Montana," he brings her lips to his again, as he lifts up her shirt. Moments later clothes are scattered on the floor and they fall onto the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Hawkes, saw you talking to a girl today."

"Yeah I did. Her name is Kara. She just got out of a serious relationship, and she just moved to New York a few weeks ago."

"What is she doing here?"

"Her and her boyfriend were down here for vacation."

"And she just left her here?"

"Oh no, he's still here. He met a girl and he's in her room."

"So your telling me, a girl is all alone in her room, and your here with me?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much right."

"Why don't you go talk to her some more?" Sid suggested.

"She did tell me where her room was."

"I say go for it, she lives in New York and obviously you like her."

"You really think I should go?"

"Yeah, forget about what I said this whole vacation. If someone makes you happy just go for it."

"Thanks Sid," Hawkes nods, and changes into clothes and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Don and Jess were sitting on the bed.

"I had a good day."

"Me too Don," she smirks. "Do you think Danny will beat Lindsay at table tennis?"

He shook his head, "He doesn't stand a chance."

"And neither did you."

"Hey, I tried my best."

"Uh huh, sure you did," she smirks, kissing his cheek. "I still love you anyways."

"So what do you want to do now?"

"What did you have in mind Flack?"

He pulls her close and started kissing her. She laid back on the bed, once they were in position his phone rang.

"Damn it."

"You can get it later."

"Yeah, your right."

"I'm always right," she grins, pulling him close. "Now let's get back to business," she winks.

"With pleasure," he smirks.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon makes it to Kara's hotel room and softly knocks on the door.

It quickly was opened and appeared Kara.

"Couldn't get enough of me, could ya?" she smirks. "Why don't you come in?"

"Okay," he nods and he goes inside.

"So, when you going back to New York?"

"Thursday."

"I'm going back Wednesday morning. So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I had nothing better to do."

"Me either," she smirks, "Why don't you make your self comfortable and I'll get us something to drink?"

"Sure thing," he smiles and sat down.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have a good day today?" Stella asked coming out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Of course I did," Mac smirks, sitting on the bed. She smirks and sits down next to him.

"So what are we going to do if it rains all day tomorrow?"

"We can stay in here, just me and you," he winks.

"Kind of like today?"

"Maybe," he wraps his arm around her. "What do you want to do now?"

"I'm a little tired from today. And I'm going to need my energy for tomorrow, right?"

"True," Mac agrees and they get under the covers.

Stella snuggling in Mac's grasp. He pulls her into a kiss, and she starts kissing back, after a while Mac pulls back.

"Good night Stella."

"I don't think I want to go to bed now," she smiles.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "Don't be," she smirks, she starts kissing him again. "I like this better," she says kissing his neck.

"How about this?" he grins, straddling her waist.

"Better," she smirks, pulling him back down for a kiss.

* * *

_So romance chapter here, hope you liked it, please review :) it'll be appreciated, please and thank you_


	15. Chapter 15: Complex Situation

____

going to do two more chapters after this one, the next one about the final days of the vacation and epilogue... the group going on cruise, but only a short part about it please don't hate me and still keep reading :D

and P.S. these last chapters will most likely be the longest of the story

________

**Chapter 15: Complex Situation**

It was Sunday, and it was going to be raining all day.

Lindsay wakes up at 7, she saw Danny still sleeping, so she hits him with the pillow.

"Montana, what was that for?"

"I want to go play table tennis."

"Now?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No, I just thought we would have early morning make out time."

"There's plenty of time to do that after I win."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Danny smirks, getting out of bed and putting on clothes. "Last night was amazing by the way."

"No smooth talking me cowboy," Lindsay kissed his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess woke up next to Don with a smile on her face. She saw Don's phone turn on, he got a text message.

Jess didn't know if she should look or not, but she did anyways. Soon regretting she do such a thing.

_Good morning handsome, a few more days till I see you again. Hoping we can continue where we left off. Call me when you have a chance._

Jess got a knot in her stomach, "He's cheating on me?" Jess got getting out of the bed, putting on some clothes.

Don then woke up. "Hey hun, what are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"What why?"

"Why, you wanna know why? Just look at your phone. I don't want to talk to you right now," Jess grunts and left the room, leaving Don in utter shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning Stell," Mac smirks, kissing her cheek.

"Hey handsome, you sleep well?"

"After last night, of course."

"Come here Mac," she snuggles closer to him kissing his neck.

"Round two? We just woke up."

"I want you," she whispers in his ear.

"Some one's a little flirty this morning," he grins, bringing her lips to his. He rolls on top of Stella.

There was knocking sound on the door.

"Seriously?" Stella moans. "I have a feeling we're going to be interrupted all day."

"If it was important they would text us," Mac, started kissing her again.

"Stella! I need to talk to you!" Jess shouts from the outside.

"It sounds important, we can wait a few minutes."

"I guess," Mac frowns, Stella getting out of the bed putting on some clothes and going to answer the door.

"What is it Jess? Me and Mac were busy."

"Don's cheating on me," Jess blurts out.

"Are you serious? I didn't think he would do such a thing. How did you find that out?"

"He got a text message and I looked at it, it said that she hopes they can continue where they left off."

"Did he actually tell you he was cheating?"

"No, I threw the phone at him and left."

"What's this about?" Mac asked, coming next to Stella.

"Jess thinks Don is cheating on her."

"I doubt it Jess. He isn't one for cheating. How do you think he's cheating anyways?"

"She looked at Don's phone when he got a text message saying that she hopes they can continue where they left off."

"Well, maybe they had something before we left for here, and he didn't break it off with her because he was too occupied with you," Stella figures.

"Yeah, Stella is probably right," Mac agrees.

"You should just go talk to him Jess."

"Good idea Stella," Mac smirks.

"If you guys wanted to get rid of me, you could of just asked."

"Nothing good comes out of not talking."

"I'll go talk to him about it," Jess sighs. "I am probably worried about nothing."

"Yeah, you females tend to do that," Mac states without thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stella put her hands on her hips.

"I... um, didn't, I'm dead aren't I?" Mac asked.

"Have fun," Jess smiles and left. Mac closed the door.

"Stella, I didn't mean anything."

"You should maybe think before you talk."

"I'm sorry Stell. But she's gone now," he smiles, grabbing her hand.

"You ruined my mood now," she crosses her arms.

"Come on, I want to make it up to you," he frowns.

"Your adorable Mac, you know that?" she laughs, bringing his lips to hers. She lightly pressed Mac into the closed door. His arms wrap around her waist.

"Your an amazing woman, you know that?" he smiles, kissing her neck.

"And your one amazing man," she brought his lips back to hers, and he lead her back to the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawkes woke up, he was on a couch... and wasn't in his room.

"Where am I?" he asked himself, once Kara came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, your awake."

"Kara, what am I doing here?"

"You came over, we were talking and you fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he sighs, sitting up.

"Don't be," she smiles and sat down next to him. "Your a great guy Sheldon."

"Why, thank you. Your pretty great yourself."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Aren't you the one flirting with me?" Hawkes asked.

"Cute," she smirks, kissing his cheek.

"I think I should be going, my friend is probably wondering where I went to."

"Sheldon, before you go I was just wondering if maybe sometime in New York we could go out for coffee or something," she smirks.

"I would like that."

"Want me to walk you back to your hotel room?"

"Only if you want," he smiles.

"Of course I want to."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning sunshine," Kendall smirked, kissing Adam's cheek.

Adam noticed both of them were naked.

"Kendall, did we?"

"Yeah, we actually did."

"Did I have too much to drink?"

"Yeah, you did. But I wanted it, and you were amazing."

"Sorry I couldn't remember."

"If your all sobered up, we can, if you want to."

"I want to," he grinned, starting to kiss her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well cowboy, that was a good game you played," Lindsay smirked, as they made it back up to their room.

"Well Montana, told you I could do it."

"Still can't believe you won."

"Of course you can't," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I'm tired now."

"We're still going to have sex right?"

"Maybe after I take a nap," Lindsay lied down on the bed.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me on winning?"

"I'm going back to bed Messer," she closed her eyes.

"Fine," he groans, lying down next to Lindsay.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well Sheldon, I will see you soon," she gave him her number.

"Back at you," he nods.

"Good bye," she pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed back and then she pulled back.

"Your a good kisser," Sheldon admits, blushing.

"So are you," she smiled and walked away, Sheldon quickly going inside.

"Well, look who it is Sheldon Hawkes," Sid smirks.

"Before you asked, we talked and I fell asleep on her couch. End of story."

"Okay then," Sid shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jess, I'm sorry about that."

"You still could have told her you were seeing someone else."

"I got too occupied with you, and forgot to mention it."

"I'm still upset you didn't tell me sooner."

"Well, while you were gone, I called her telling her we were over. She took it well, actually. Your the one I love Jess, not her. I couldn't ever love anyone else as much as I love you."

"Honest?"

"Honest to death, you know how upset I was when I thought we were over."

"Sorry," Jess frowns.

"It's not your fault," Don admits, kissing her cheek.

"I know, I thought I lost you, I couldn't stand the thought of that," she frowned, wiping her now wet cheeks.

Don pulls her close to him, "You will never lose me Jess," he sighs, kissing the top of her head.

"I hope not," she frowns. The rest of their morning was spent in comforting silence.

* * *

_Hope it wasn't too much this chapter... two more to go please RnR and don't hate me for cutting the story short_


	16. Chapter 16: Vacation Comes To An End

_______this chapter is going through the rest of the days of the vacation... will makes sense when you start reading_

_______**Chapter 16: Vacation Comes To An End**_

The weather forecast shown every day the rest of the week as rainy except for Monday. So the team went towards the boat place, that had rides around the whole island.

Sheldon had invited Kara to come, and all the team grew fond of her. Adam had taken some of Mac's seasick pills, but he got sick anyways.

"Mac, your pills didn't help," Adam moans, lying down on a bench.

"They work for me, sorry Adam."

"Poor thing," Kendall rubs his back.

Danny smirks. "You'll be fine dork."

Lindsay slapped him against the head. "Be nice."

"Messer, I would be careful of your girlfriend," Don grins.

"Well I would be careful of yours too," Jess interrupts.

"Don't you just love our team Stella," Mac shook his head, sitting down next to her.

"Their absolutely perfect," she smirks, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Just like this vacation," she kissed his cheek.

"I like your friends Sheldon, their cute."

"But not as cute as you," he blushes.

"I disagree, your cuter than anybody," she smiles, his cheeks getting warmer by the second.

"Might want to watch out their Kara, he'll get too heated and die," Sid smirks.

"Very funny Sid," Hawkes frowns.

The rest of that day was spent just enjoying the cruise around the island.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

On Tuesday, it was raining again. So the team decided that they should have a table tennis tournament. Danny thought it would be a good idea. Since Sid wouldn't play he decided to referee all the matches. The first person to 21 points wins.

Couples played each other. First Sheldon had to play Kara. She wasn't that great at playing so Sheldon won that game 7-21.

Next up was Don and Jess. She didn't even give him a chance to catch up this time. She won 21-3.

"Damn Don, you just got slammed," Danny laughs.

"Shut your piehole Messer."

"Only if I lose then I will. Come on Montana, it's our time."

Their game was tied until the end.

"Damn Linds, your getting better at this game," Danny frowns when he's losing 18-20.

Lindsay scored the last point, "And that is a game," she smirks.

"Ha, see you didn't beat your girlfriend either Messer."

When Kendall and Adam played they both were that great, Adam won off of technicalities.

"I have a feeling this match is going to last forever," Don growns as Mac and Stella got ready to play.

"Yeah we have an ex-Marine, and Rambo Stella," Danny smirks.

Both of them were right, they were tied till the absolute ending. It was almost a half an hour before they were tied 20-20. The last point seemed for the longest to score.

Stella won though.

"Are we finally done watching you guys now?" Danny asked.

"Your just mad becausse you can't play no more."

"Good game you played there Bonasera," Mac smirked.

"Of course it was."

"Okay, since Jess had the highest lead on the games, Adam against Sheldon, and Stella against Lindsay. Winners play each other and then winner of that plays Jess," Sid announces. "And this time whoever to ten wins."

They agree and the Adam/Sheldon match started. The game between them was actually close, Sheldon won 10-7.

"Great game there Ross."

"You too," Adam nods.

"I promise to go easy on you kiddo," Stella smirks, when Lindsay and her got up to play. Stella beat her 4-10.

"Thanks for going easy on me Stell."

"Now Sheldon and Stella, it's time to see who is going to have to play Jess."

"Stella for sure," Sheldon smirks. He was right Stella beat Hawkes 6-10. "Nice game Stella," Hawkes acknowledges. "Jess I wish you luck," he smirks.

"Mac who do you think is going to win?" Don asked him.

Mac shrugged, "They are both very good at playing."

"You want to bet something Mac?"

"Bet my girlfriend against yours... okay," he smiles.

"Okay, twenty bucks my girl wins."

"Twenty bucks?" Mac asked. "You got yourself a deal."

"Alright," Don grinned. "Good luck ladies."

The game was tight until the end tied 9-9.

"I win," Jess shouts.

"Yes!" Don grins, holding out his hand. "In your face Mac, twenty bucks please."

Mac groans and took out a twenty placing it in Don's hands. Stella went over to Mac.

"I can't believe I lost," she frowns.

"Well, you played pretty damn good Bonasera," he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks."

The rest of the day was spent celebrating Jess winning the table tennis tournament.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

On Wednesday they all relaxed on the beach. Lindsay thought it would be cool to have a picnic on the beach.

Hawkes was the last one on the beach, because he was saying good bye to Kara.

"I can't believe your leaving already."

"Me either Sheldon. Maybe tomorrow when you make it back up to New York we could go out for lunch."

"Yeah, that sounds great, well I'll see you then," he frowned, Kara giving him a kiss.

"Tomorrow," she grins and left. He then headed to everyone else at the beach.

"Why so glum Hakwes? Your going to see her in New York, right?" Stella asked.

"Yeah," he sighs. "Well don't let me knock you guys down."

The team agrees and lays out on their towels. Stella head lying on Mac's chest, his arm around her waist. Adam and Kendall laying side by side. Danny holding hands with Lindsay and Don holding Jess by her waist. It was almost noon, where they would go enjoy some lunch together.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

And now it is Thursday the team waking up at noon paking, and by one they were heading back to New York, where every relationship will start to grow for the better.

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

**_Please review, hoped you enjoyed it more than I did... one more chapter to go, well the epilogue, which takes place a month later... my fave chapter probably_**

**_Oh and fyi whoever is reading my story called Never Had A Doubt on Us it has been updated, please take some time to RnR_**


	17. Epilouge: One Month Later

_this is the conclusion of my vacation fic for my summer break of 2010_

**********____********************____************________****Epilouge: One Month Later**

It was a Saturday afternoon, the whole CSI team having off and having different ways to spend them.

Kendall came over to Adam's place. She knocked on his door which opened slowly.

"Hey Adam."

"Um... hey Kendall. Come inside," he nods and she follows, closing the door. He sat down on the couch and Kendall did the same.

"What are we going to do today?"

He shrugs, "I ordered some pizza, and it should be here shortly."

"From that good pizza joint, right?" she asks and he nods. "So what are we going to do while we're waiting?"

"Well, we haven't had... um, you know in a while."

"Sex?" she asked with a smile.

"Um, yeah, that."

"Well, were you asking..."

"Only if you want.'

She brought her lips to his, before things went any where there was a knock on the door.

"Must be pizza," Adam got up grabbing his wallet, he paid the delivery man and then put the pizza on the coffee table.

"Smells good," Kendall opened the box, taking a piece out of the box. "Tastes better than ever too."

"Glad you like it," he grabbed a piece, they both ate some pizza and then closed the box, a few pieces left.

"Want some dessert?"

"I think you hang around Stella too much."

"She gave me a few tips," she grinned, and pulled his lips to hers. Slowly lowering her onto the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara had went over to Hawkes' house.

"Hey Sheldon, I brought Chinese food," Kara smiled.

"Oh, thank you. Why don't you come inside?"

She nods and enters, putting the food on his kitchen table.

"I'm not really hungry at the moment," Hawkes told her.

She shrugs, "Well we can do something else if you'd like," she put a hand on his cheek.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. "We can talk or..."

"Talking isn't much fun Sheldon."

"So, what do you want to do?" he asks, just as Kara kissed him. He pulls back after a few seconds.

"How about that idea?" she smirks.

"Better than mine," he smiled kissing her in return. Lunch being put on hold for a couple of minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny wanted to surprise Lindsay by going over to her house. Once he got there he knocked on the door and she answered.

"Oh hi Danny, I pretty much just woke up."

"Lindsay Monroe sleeps in on a day off, amazing."

"Are you still complaining about me waking you up at 7 to play table tennis?"

"Yes I am," he crosses his arms. "So, can I come inside or not?"

"Sure," she smiles, and Danny enters. "So what do I owe the pleasure?"

He shrugs, "I just wanted to see you... and Don didn't pick up his phone. So I imagine he's occupied."

"We can get occupied if you want," she kissed his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I might like that," he smirks, his lips connecting with hers. He pressed her against the wall, Lindsay moaning in delight.

"The couch might be more comfortable Danny."

He smiles, picking her up, "See told you I could lift you," he kissed her cheek, placing her on the couch. Danny got on top of her.

"I like you like this," Lindsay smirked, pulling him down so they could continue their kissing. Danny kissing her neck, making her grip him tighter.

A few seconds later both were panting, Danny tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I love you Linds."

"I love you too Danny," she kissed him again, this time lasting longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess woke up and was next to Don, in his bed.

"Morning Angell," he kissed her cheek.

"It's afternoon, how'd I manage to sleep that long?"

"Because last night was so amazing," he smiles.

"Yeah, it was Don, one of the best nights," she brought Don's lips to hers. He pulled back.

"I have an idea how to make now one of the best afternoon's ever."

"And how will you do that?"

"Brunch, I'll be right back," he got out of bed wrapping a robe around him.

She sat in bed for a couple of minutes, and smelled bacon and eggs. She got out of bed wrapping the blanket around her, and putting on her bra and underwear. She walked into his kitchen.

"Something smells good," she stands next to him.

"I was going to bring it to you. Brunch in bed."

"So when you fill me up... we could have sex right afterwards," she raised her eyebrows.

"Um," he turns around. "That was kind of the idea."

"Then I'll go back to bed," she turned around only to have Don pull her into him. He kissed her neck.

"Your amazing, I love you," he kissed her cheek.

She turns around in his grasp, "I love you too," she pulled his lips towards hers. She pressed him up against the fridge. She starts kissing his neck.

"Feels good," he moans.

She pulls back, "I'll be in the bedroom waiting," she smirks.

"That's not fair..." Don complains. He shuts off everything on the stove, grabbing her hand. "Breakfast could wait."

He leads her back into the bedroom, closing the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Stella had fallen asleep for a few hours, in Mac's grasp on the couch. They had woke up at 6 in the morning. They were watching a movie as she fell asleep.

Mac wishing she would be getting up any second. His wish came true about a minute later she woke up.

"How long was I sleeping?" Stella asked, stretching.

"About four hours."

"And you didn't wake me up?"

"You look gorgeous when you sleep. Didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Why did we wake up so early in the first place?"

"We thought we had to go to work."

"Oh," she smiles, when Mac kissed the top of her head.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, I'm refreshed now," she kissed his lips. "Taste good, what's for lunch?"

"Well, I'm not very hungry."

"Well, that's too bad. Greek is good you know," she winks.

"I think I know where you getting at," he pulled her close, kissing her neck. "Greek does taste good."

Stella smirks, "Told you," she placed her hand on his bare chest.

"I love you Stella Bonasera."

"I love you too Mac Taylor," she smiles, bringing him close. "Make love to me."

"Anything for you," he grinned, lowering them on the couch. The rest of their afternoon spent with each other.

The whole team having they same thought, they would need to vacation together more often.

**The End!**_**Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW one last time on this story**_


End file.
